People's Army of Granda
People's Army of Granda is the national armed forces of People's Republic of Granda, also called "Red Army" and "PAG" for short. Originally of the PAG was the Granda Red Army founded in 3328 by Marcencio Alzaro to against the government army of Tirano during the Grandan Civil War, After the civil war the Granda Red Army re-established again as the People's Army of Granda. The current commander-in-chief is Victor Carmes. PAG is one of the greatest army in Golden Rainbow, with more than 5,000,000 personnel (this number included the reserve personnel). PAG consisted of five components: Ground Force, Navy, Air Force, Strategic Missile Force and Space Force. Service Branches 'People's Army of Granda Ground Force' People's Army of Granda Ground Force (PAGGF) is the land-based service branch of the People's Army of Granda and it is the largest branch of the entire Grandan armed forces. About 50 percent of the PLA's total manpower of 280,000. The ground forces are divided among the five theatre commands: South theatre commands, East theatre commands, North theatre commands, West theatre commands and Central theatre commands.In times of crisis, the PAG Ground Force will be reinforced by numerous reserve and paramilitary units. The PAGGF reserve component has about 3,700,000 personnel. 'People's Army of Granda Navy' The 140,000 strong People's Army of Granda Navy (PAGN) is organised into three major fleets: the Northwest Sea Fleet headquartered at Puerto Central, the Northeast Sea Fleet headquartered at Papora, and the East Sea Fleet headquartered in Molina. Each fleet consists of a number of surface ship, submarine, naval air force, coastal defence, and marine units. The navy includes a 10,000 strong Marine Corps, a 10,000 strong Naval Air Force operating several hundred attack helicopters and fixed-wing aircraft.As part of its overall programme of naval modernisation, the PAGN is in the stage of developing a blue water navy. 'People's Army of Granda Air Force' The 100,000 strong People's Army of Granda Air Force (PAGAF) is organised into five Theater Command Air Forces and 20 air divisions. The largest operational units within the Aviation Corps is the air division, which has 2 to 4 aviation regiments, each with 20 to 40 aircraft. There are also three airborne divisions manned by the PAGAF. 'People's Army of Granda Strategic Missile Force' People's Army of Granda Strategic Missile Force (PAGSMF) is the main strategic missile force of the PAG. It controls Granda's nuclear and conventional strategic missile. Granda's total nuclear arsenal size is estimated to be between 100-200 nuclear weapons. The PAGSMF has approximately 20,000 personnel. 'People's Army of Granda Space Force' People's Army of Granda Space Force (PAGSF) was established as a new armed force in late Second Alzaro Era under the recommendations of the Ministry of Defence. It is headquartered in Carmes. PAGSF provides aerospace warning, air sovereignty, and protection for Granda. 'Comandos Observador' Comandos Observador is the special forces of the People's Army of Granda. Although the size of the Special Operations Forces is classified, it is estimated to number 8,000-10,000 troops. It specializes in rapid-response combat in a limited regional war under high-tech conditions, with commando operations, counter-terrorism, and intelligence gathering. Soldiers of People's Army of Granda.png|Infantries of PAGGF. Comandos Observador,special operation units of PAG.png|Special force of PAGGF. Armoured fighting vehicles of PAG Ground Force.png|Tanks of PAGGF. Battleships of PAG Navy.png|Navy ships of PAGN. Multirole combat aircraft of PAG Air Force.png|Aircraft of PAGAF. Tactical ballistic missiles of PAG Strategic Missile Force.png|Tactical ballistic missiles of PAGSMF. New Infantry uniforms of PAGA..jpg|New Infantry uniforms of PAGGF. Comandos Observador, special forces of PAGA..jpg|Comandos Observador, special forces of PAGGF. The Big Four of PAGA..jpg|The Big Four of PAGGF. New navy ships of PAGN..jpg|New navy ships of PAGN. Strike fighter aircraft of PAGAF..jpg|Strike fighter aircraft of PAGAF. Spacecraft of PAGSF..jpg|Spacecraft of PAGSF. Engagements Grandan Civil War Tiranism War Red Rising War Xilotonian War Grandan Big Gift Crisis Granda Waters Purge Protests of 3398 3403 Perlan constitutional crisis Grandan-Alman War Rank Structure See: Military ranks of Granda Weapons & Equipment Category:Militaries